


Впечатления от начала "Симбионта-3"

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: В начале "Симбионта-3" оба наших товарища так забавно препирались, как ещё из-за рации не подрались, удивляюсь.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2 Текст низкого рейтинга (WTF Symbiont 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Впечатления от начала "Симбионта-3"

**— Ну здравствуй, кэп!**  
_— Мой друг, привет,_  
_Нам снова нужен_  
_Твой совет._

 _Мох захватил все этажи:_  
_Здесь трупы, зомби и стражи._  
_Но я ведь тоже не осёл:_  
_Включить сумею протокол._

 _Я буду рад_  
_С тобою вновь_  
_Сквозь тьму преград,_  
_И страх, и кровь..._

 _Но прежде чем нырнуть во тьму,_  
_С собою рацию возьму._

 **— Эй, кэп, постой, иди сюда!**  
**Какая б ни была беда,**  
**Мы справимся с тобой вдвоём,**  
**Грибницу химией зальём.**

 **А если Соболь сохранит**  
**Кусочек мха как редкий вид —**  
**Зальём их вместе, говнюков!**  
**Ну что, идти со мной готов?**

 **Держись: рука**  
**Моя крепка!**  
**Очистим всё,**  
**До уголка.**

 _— Возможно, мох_  
_Не так уж плох._  
_К чему пустой_  
_Переполох?_

 _Пусть мы в дерьме,_  
_Я трезв вполне,_  
_И я умней —_  
_Доверься мне!_

 **— Твой Соболь — мох,**  
**Болтает чушь,**  
**Его не слушь!**  
**А впрочем, пох.**

 **Хоть мы в дерьме,**  
**Он рад вполне:**  
**Проводит свой**  
**Эксперимент.**

 **Он спит во сне,**  
**Но ты забей,**  
**Ведь я сильней —**  
**Доверься мне.**

 _— Но как же так!_  
_Ведь я не враг,_  
_Ты был со мной —_  
_И слышал вой._

 _Лишь ты меня от монстров спас,_  
_Твои советы — как алмаз._  
_Не суждено расстаться нам,_  
_Ведь я, порывшись по шкафам,_  
_Вторую рацию нашёл!_

 **— А не такой уж он осёл,**  
**Наш Соболь всем покажет класс.**  
**Итак, задачка на сейчас:**  
**Одна башка получше двух,**  
**Когда она твоя, наш друг!**

 **Мы победим!**  
**Пусть ты один,**  
**Но ты ж непрочь**  
**Двоим помочь?**

 _— Вперёд, друзья,_  
_Сидеть нельзя,_  
_Пора бежать_  
_Наш мир спасать._


End file.
